Biollante
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Biollante.png |image =Biollanteg.jpg |caption =Biollante in Godzilla vs. Biollante |name =Biollante |species =hibrido de una rosa mutante/Humano y |nicknames =ninguno |height =85 metros 120 metros |(Final)|allies = No tiene|enemies = [[Godzilla]|firstappearance = Godzilla vs Biollante|latestappearance = Godzilla vs Biollante|suits = ShodaiBioRozu, ShodaiBio}} Biollante (ビ オ ラ ン テBiorante ?) Es un híbrido kaiju genéticamente modificados subió creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en la película Godzilla 1989, Godzilla contra Biollante. Rose Biollante (ビ オ ラ ン テ 花 獣 形態Biorante Kaju keitai ?, lit. Biollante Flor Forma Bestia) es la primera forma de Biollante. Aparencia Al principio, era un gigante Biollante aumentó llamado Rose Biollante (Rose Biollante, Rozu Biorante?) Con dientes dentro de su capullo y sus tentáculos, así como vides largas; Simplemente un semi-consciente fuertemente mutado y exponencialmente grande se levantó, también tuvo una gran salida, carnosos rodeada de sus vides superpuestas. Lo nunca se ha determinado este objeto. En su segunda forma, los genes de Godzilla se hizo cargo y el cuerpo de Biollante se convirtió en una abominación de la ciencia biológica. Segunda forma de Biollante tenía una cabeza similar a la de un Mosasaur o cocodrilo y una boca con los dientes como cuchillos, incluso en el recubrimiento interior. En Además, seis grandes colmillos, tres a cada lado, sobresalía del fulcro-región de la boca. Un gran número de vides y zarcillos eran una característica primordial de Biollante. Algunas vides terminaron en extremos puntiagudos, como lanzas, mientras que otros lucían pequeñas, bocas afilados dientes. Además, Biollante tenía cuatro cortas, piernas como raíces que utiliza para moverse, así como lo que parecía ser carne carnoso debajo de la maraña de enredaderas y tejido de la planta. La superficie carnosa era amarillo y rojo-naranja y tenía muchas arrugas y líneas, se asemeja a una superficie del cerebro similares. Origenes Biollante era un hibrido de Godzilla, una rosa, y un humano creada por el Doctor Shiragami. Shiragami originalmente creado un ser humano-y-rosa híbrida en 1984 empalmando el ADN de su hija, Erika Shiragami, quien fue asesinado en un atentado terrorista de un laboratorio en Saradia, con la de un rosal. Luego, en 1989, un terremoto mató a varias rosas, haciendo Shiragami pánico y empalmar el ADN Godzilla que habían recogido en 1984 con una sola rosa por lo que podría convertirse en invencible. la fusión finalmente llevó a la sintiente convertirse en rosa y capaz de moverse por sí mismo, y continuó evolucionando en un monstruo gigante. Historia Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Biollante Biollante fue una combinación de las células de una rosa, Godzilla , y la hija del Dr. Shiragami Erika . Ella atacó a un grupo de terroristas que atacaron al Dr. Shiragami y , a continuación, se acerco a un lago a crecer. Ella luchó contra Godzilla en su forma de rosa , pero ella fue dominado rápidamente. Ella fue destruido , pero ella luchó contra Godzilla de nuevo en su forma final , donde tuvo un poco más de una ventaja. Puso una gran pelea , pero fue destruida de nuevo, y sus semillas volaron al espacio. Habilidades Biollante, en su forma de rosa, puede constreñir y lidiar con un enemigo con sus muchos zarcillos y enredaderas de boca, cada uno de los cuales son capaces de escupir una savia altamente corrosivo que puede cegar a un oponente. Biollante puede romper todo su cuerpo en partículas de energía de oro, subirá al espacio, y volver, la curación de casi cualquier cosa e incluso cambiar de forma. En forma de rosa de Biollante, su división celular está anormalmente afectados por el rayo atómico de Godzilla, resultando negativa daños cuerpo pesado. Biollante conserva todas las capacidades anteriores, aunque hace adquirir una adicional, que es la capacidad de escupir grandes cantidades de savia corrosiva radiactivo de su boca grande (la radiación es claramente visible como esporas de energía naranja dentro de la corriente SAP). Los zarcillos se parecen lanzas y son capaces de perforar la carne de otro monstruo con relativa facilidad. A pesar de su cuerpo, como la planta y la apariencia en lugar de tierra de aspecto, Biollante es capaz de moverse por el suelo con bastante rapidez. Biollante también se divierte capacidades de regeneración muy mejoradas, que se muestran cuando se regenera por completo hacia atrás parte de la cabeza que había sido arrancado por el rayo atómico de Godzilla. Filmografía *Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed'' (solo en la vercion de wii) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Un inalcanzable , completamente funcional Biollante está presente en Godzilla : save the earth. Este Biollante tiene el mismo set de movimiento básico como la desatada Biollante . No se sabe por qué ella se retiró . Biollante Intro - Godzilla Save The Earth|Biollante's intro Biollante Gameplay in GODZILLA SAVE THE EARTH|Biollante gameplay Godzilla: Unleashed Biollante aparece en la versión de Wii del juego de 2007 Godzilla : Unleashed . Ella es el mayor monstruo en el juego , siendo de 130 metros . Esta versión es más grande que la versión cinematográfica . Su tamaño y vides le dan un estilo de lucha diferente. Ella no puede saltar , en lugar de eso puede 'stand ' de sus vides durante unos segundos . Ella tiene la velocidad más lenta , pero lo compensa con su capacidad de túneles y carga. Sus viñas pueden disparar desde largas distancias , mientras que su gigantesca boca funciona bien a corta distancia, haciéndola peligrosa en cualquier rango . Sin embargo a pesar del alto HP , su defensa es débil y puede ser abrumado por combos ofensivos . Godzilla: Unleashed'' ]]altura: 130 metro peso: 200,000 toneladas " Biollante es un ejemplo aterrador de la habilidad de la humanidad para desatar horrores en el mundo. El resultado de los experimentos mutágeno anti- monstruo a ido horriblemente mal , Biollante es una mezcla de retazos de recursos humanos, las plantas, y el ADN monstruo. Escarpada altura y la masa de Biollante hacen de ella la más grande monstruo conocida por un buen margen , y si no fuera por su movilidad limitada no hay duda de que ella habría establecido a sí misma como el más poderoso monstruo de la Tierra. como mutante , Biollante no tiene ninguna lealtad especial a cualquier de su kindred- genética aunque ella parece albergar animadversión especial hacia las vides que se extiende rápida de Godzilla . Biollante y spray veneno corrosivo hacer de ella una amenaza en la gama , mientras sus enormes mandíbulas y su increíble fuerza mortal de cerca hacen " . ash Biollante también aparece en el juego de Nintendo DS Godzilla Unleashed: Doble Smash , pero es más grande que la versión normal de la película, ya que se muestra claramente en el juego que Biollante es tan alta como la Torre Eiffel Biollante_STE_Intro.png|Biollante in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Comics Kodansya Manga Biollante aparece en Godzilla Kodansya Manga , ahora llamado Biollante Neo. Ella fue revivido por el doctor loco Oniyama y luchó contra Godzilla con su ataque savia corrosiva . Finalmente , Godzilla la levanta y Megalon la mata accidentalmente con su rayo. Savia de Biollante más tarde es un factor clave en la lucha contra el Godzilla , Battra , King Ghidorah híbrido : Rey Godzilla . Godzilla uproots Biollante.JPG|Godzilla hefts Biollante, despite her immense weight and size Megalon Disentegrates Biollante.JPG|Megalon fires his Lightning Bolt at Godzilla, but it disintegrates Biollante instead [[Godzilla Raids Again (Manga)|Godzilla Raids Again Manga]] Biollante también apareció en Godzilla Raids Again manga, de estar en la basura espacial . Ella trató de detener a los Xiliens en su conquista de la Tierra luchando contra rey Ghidorah . Biollante siquiera era capaz de absorber la energía del dragón espacio a través de un haz de gravedad, y se transforman en un Rey Ghidorah clon -como las plantas. Pero , incluso con sus nuevas mejoras , Biollante fue derrotado . ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Biollante aparece en Godzilla : Rulers Of Earth. Ella hace referencia en la edición # 4 cuando una rosa en un recipiente de vidrio es visible en la base de los Devonians . Biollante hace su primera aparición real en la edición # 8 , donde se utiliza como una carta de triunfo para romper la tregua entre las dos razas alienígenas . Biollante entonces lucha contra Godzilla , Hasta que Godzilla derrota a la planta enorme , causando un volcán en erupción , quemándola viva. Verdadero destino de Biollante sigue siendo desconocida , como en la edición # 10 , se dice que sus esporas han ascendido a la atmósfera. Godzilla: Cataclysm'' Biollante se confirma estar apareciendo en la próxima miniserie de Godzilla : Cataclysm por IDW Publishing . Gallery Roar Biollante Roars|Biollante's roars Avistamientos *El rugido de Biollante fue utilizado para una escena en el Anillo secuela de terror japonesa 2 , donde los protagonistas hacen contacto con el más allá. *Biollante es el mundo 4 jefe en I Wanna Be The Boshy , un juego de PC conocido por ser increíblemente difícil. *En Sonic Adventure , Perfecto Caos asemeja Biollante en apariencia y tamaño. In Other Languages *Russian: Биолланте *Chinese: 碧奥兰蒂 Trivia *Con sus 220.000 toneladas, Biollante es 2 monstruo mas pesado de Toho que aparece en una película. El único monstruo pesado que ella es Bagan y la forma voladora de SpaceGodzilla, que apareció por primera vez en el juego Super Godzilla y fue considerado para una serie de películas, pero finalmente fue cortado. Sin embargo, Biollante no es el monstruo más alto, el Heisei Rey Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah, el Millennium Manda y la Marvel Godzilla son todos más alto que ella, mientras la forma final de Destoroyah, el Heisei Mechagodzilla, el Millennium Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, Monster X y Moguera son todos el mismo tamaño que ella. *Biollante es el primer kaiju en la serie Heisei para luchar contra Godzilla. *El rugido de Biollante, en forma de rosa, es similar a un sonido de una ballena jorobada. *Biollante es el segundo monstruo planta a aparecer en una película de Toho. *Biollante es la primera criatura en tener el ADN de Godzilla. Los otros son SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Megaguirus y Kiryu. *Biollante en su forma de rosa originalmente iba a parecerse más a un lirio, con un zarcillo gigantesca se extiende fuera de su centro. *En la línea de juguetes Trendmasters Godzilla, Biollante se dice que es un hombre, lo que es incorrecto. *Biollante es el único oponente que pelea en la serie Heisei contra godzilla que es incapaz de volar. Poll Do you like Biollante? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju